To live is to die
by Hermi23
Summary: Mas no sabía Light Yagami que tras asesinar a su amado L, su espectro lo perseguiría eternamente,robando su cordura,pensamientos y helado corazón // Oneshott Drama- Light enloquece, monólogo, yaoi. LxL. Muy paranoico y dark.


**"To Live is to Die "- by: Bergdora.**

Mas no sabe el destino que un día de desesperación salí del cuartel…

Aquella mañana, solo, sumergido de pleno en una época dorada en trabajo y relaciones en lo que a mi oscuro ser respecta; mas si no había una sola cosa que atormentara a mi cojo espíritu, era la soledad en compañía.

**El fantasma de Elle Lawliet persiguió día a día, tras su maquiavélico asesinato a su amado asesino, Light Yagami.**

Ese echo hacia que día tras día me entregara a las lujurias del alcohol entre los borrachos, junto a mi fiel Ryuk sujetando mi botella y Misa Amane asesinando minuto a minuto elevada a la máxima potencia;  más desgracia no había que tanto que me entregaba a el, no me quería, el dios de los borrachos huia de mi y no me quería, por mucho que lo llamara litro a litro de  bourbon noche tras noche de desgraciada soledad.

**" No**** me vas a olvidar nunca, me tendrás en tus sueños, en tu vida, en tus recuerdos… yo siempre seré el dueño de tus pensamientos… haré que te arrepientas de haberme sacado de tu vida tan brutalmente "**

Hasta el día que narro, muchas veces me refugiaba en mi negra libreta con el que me escapaba en viajes utópicos de los que regresaba mucho mas desesperado sin poder mitigar ese dolor de ninguna manera.

**" Beberé**** exquisito bourbon de tus labios, lamiéndote con deleite, tu fina hiel me enloquece… aún muerto me extasío al verte, tan viril y tan inmortal, oh, mi dulce asesino… la justicia divina te persigue a pesar de la muerte"**

Fue justo en ese día que decidí pasearme por el Campus en compañía de una fiel alegada sumisa a mi doctrina, la bebida me llamaba, las ganas de verlo a él de nuevo aclamaban en mi interior y tras vanos intentos de invocar al dios de los borrachos en mi caso, no en el de Takada san, bar tras bar, buscando un manera de poder sentirme vivo con la música y la bebida para crear una utopia, salimos a la calle en busca de más.

Estúpida de Misa que con lencería nueva a punto de ser estrenada, esperaba patéticamente tumbada en una cama…

**" En**** tus noches de alcoholemia, de sexo sin seso, tras tus climax mas intensos…siempre estaré allí, observándote…"**

Viendo que la tendencia autodestructiva que seguía se agravaba, decidí explorar sin Takada a mi lado, otros mundos, en busca de peripecias; así que decidí conocer aquel espectro anelado más profundamente, aquel ser que me perseguía día y noche cuando estaba solo y el alcohol nadaba por mi sangre, hablaría con el e incluso quedaríamos alguna noche, así fue, necesitaba descansar de lo acontecido años antes, mi penitencia, la que me llevaba a un foso oscuro tras cada copa.

Mas no quiso el destino que una noche descubriera oculto un juego de mascaras, e implorando al alcohol que se apoderara de mi cuerpo sin éxito apareciera un juego planificado de lo mas alto del cielo, el que me llevo a un paréntesis que todavía no recuerdo bien, ( podría ser una posesión, una manipulación divina por manos de mi moreno…) a encontrar unos labios y unos brazos de los que no me despegué y desee que me protegieran de todos los males que me acontecían y me hiciera mas fuerte para encontrar un sentido en la vida.

Tanta felicidad me hizo olvidarme de aquella desesperación, tanto que hasta una noche lo desafíe y el se apodero de mi, aunque acabe riéndome de el y de los demás, por una vez pude escribir mi fortuna con mi propia mano y desafiar a las fuerzas de mi mente.

**"Loco por mí, loco por mi…"**

Mas tuvo envidia la oscuridad que quiso volver a por mi, haciendo sufrir a lo que mas quería, el diablo se enmascara en cosas cotidianas y posee a muchas personas para realizar sus actos mas siniestros.

Una libreta había sido su más preciada reliquia, la cual me atrapó años atrás.

Quería destrozar el amor que había y yo, con viraje firme me arme en peripecias para conservarlo, una vez creí perderlo, pero no fue así, el dios supremo que soy fue esquivando y esquivando, derrotando adversidades múltiples…

Hoy en día, Mefistófeles o la oscuridad, continua persiguiendo la manera de hacerse conmigo, atacando a los pilares de mi vida, pero como gran dios yo también tramo mi estrategia para hacerle frente, nunca podrá ganar ni derribar esos pilares pues son demasiados fuertes.

**" Te arrepentirás de haberme matado, te castigaré … tu penitencia será horrible, tu cordura me pertenecerá por completo, tus neuronas me llevo envueltas en papel de regalo.."**

Mas yo se que me teme, pues acabaré por sepultar su cuerpo , ladrillo a ladrillo, que voy colocando en su improvisada tumba, y algún día puede que mi benevolencia sea olvidada y coloque ese ultimo ladrillo que logrará que carezca el oxigeno, el cual se convertirá en toxico veneno que acabará con su vida.

Mientras, riendo,  brindaré con un buen amontillado, acariciando el cabello de mi adorado espectro de ojos negros y contemplando mi basto imperio.

**" Juntos en la oscuridad, para siempre, pues soy un soñador, sueño a lo lejos…tan solo soy un soñador que sueña con estar para siempre a tu lado, ambos muertos… mientras nuestras cenizas se consumen a la orilla de un oscuro charco de sangre"**

The end.

N/a: Espero que os haya gustado esta paranoia que ha salido de esta siniestra cabeza, sin más, espero vuestros reviews y nos vemos a mediados de Agosto con el cap 10 de Christmas Note, besitos

Bergdora-hermi20.


End file.
